


Humans To Serve Kyptronians

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Kudos: 2





	1. Credits

Writer: SuperheroFood https://aryion.com/g4/user/SuperheroFood


	2. Chapter 1

Kara Zor El was giddy with excitement. After years of being alone with her desires and needs, she was finally reunited with her own people, including by some miracle her own mother. And now, she got to share with them the best thing Earth had to offer. The best, most delicious thing on Earth. Maybe even the entire galaxy. Rao, her mouth was watering just thinking about it.  
  
As they reached the dawn of a new age, one which Kara got every thing she wanted, she thought back to how she got here, lingering on one particular memory. One particular favourite delicious meal of hers, the Kryptonian rubbing her stomach fondly, swearing that she could once again taste it on her tongue.  
  
Kara "Hurry up Piggy, you're slowing us down."

Kara taunted gleefully.  
  
Alex "Just a second."

Alex called out breathlessly.

Maybe a second or two later Alex Danvers came around the corner, and then lent against a tree, gasping for breath. Because this wasn't the skinny little girl Kara had first met. No, under Kara's supervision Alex had packed on the pounds, about an extra hundred of them, which really filled her out. Oh yes, her thighs and butt were particularly plump and juicy, and she had a cute little round gut.  
  
Something Kara almost got caught staring at, as Alex gasped.

Alex "Just a second."

Kara ""You keep saying that."

Kara pouted.

Kara "Come on Pig, I'm starving."

Alex "Not all of us have Super abilities."

Alex whined.

Kara "You were the one who said you wanted to work out more."

Kara pointed out.

Alex "Yeah."

Alex agreed, before frowning.

Alex "I'm just not sure why I stopped."

Kara "Because I said working out was a waste of time, and you could do with adding a few pounds."

Kara admitted, "And those burgers I've been feeding you make you very suggestible."

Alex "What?"

Alex frowned.

Kara "Here, I'll prove it."

Kara said brightly, before suddenly ordering firmly.

Kara "Take off your clothes. You won't need them anymore."

There was a brief pause, then Alex simply said.

Alex "Okay."

So Alex stripped right there in the middle of the woods, where anyone could have seen them, proving Kara's point, and the fact that this would be easy. Kara tried to make a mental note to come back for those clothes, as she couldn't just leave evidence lying around, but it was hard when all that yummy flesh was being exposed to her, making her salivate with desire.  
  
Alex felt better now, Her clothes were so sweaty, which wasn't surprising, as she had walked more in the last hour than she had in years, following Kara deep into the woods near the house. There was a little voice inside her screaming there was something weird about this whole thing, but she did as she was told and followed the alien.

She asked several times where they were going, and Kara had been very vague with her answers. Alex was even more confused when they seemingly reached their destination, which was a clearing with seemingly a giant grill in the center of it. One which Kara used her heat vision to set ablaze, while guiding Alex to it.  
  
Alex "What's that?"

Alex asked.

Kara "Nothing that a juicy little piece of meat like you needs to worry about."

Kara said dismissively, and then to distract her Adopted Sister Alex, and for her own amusement, she stopped for a moment and spun Alex slowly around, and while smacking the pieces of meat she was naming.

Kara "And you are juicy, aren't you?"

Kara 'Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, look at these ribs, shins, mmmmmmmm, the rump."

Kara "Oh Rao, the rump. Oh Alex, my mouth is watering right now."

Kara "You have no idea how bad I want to bite into this fat ass of yours."

Kara "But I'll have to wait a bit longer."

Kara ha ha ha ha.

Kara "Oooooooooh, but I know, you're going to be worth the wait. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, oh Alex, you're going to be a feast! All for me, mmmmmmmmm, oooooooooh Rao!"

Alex "Kara?"

Alex frowned in confusion.

Realizing she was getting carried away, especially when she grabbed Alex's ass and groped it, Kara swiftly moved her hand to Alex's tummy and tickled her.

Kara "And look at all this bacon! Look at it! Oh Alex, you were born for this."

Kara "And soon, you're going to be the most beautiful Roast Pig ever."

Kara Mmmmmmmmmmm.

Kara "fuck yeah."

Alex "Stop it, that tickles."

Alex giggled, barely paying attention to what was said.

This process was then repeated as Kara slowly bought Alex closer to the grill, constantly switching back and forth between tickling Alex to the point where she forgot what it was just said, and talking about her like a piece of meat.

And treating her like one too, with her hands all over her body, paying particular attention to Alex's big booty, and even bigger belly.

If she had maybe been able to concentrate for more than five seconds, Alex might have figured out what was happening.

And maybe on some level she knew, but it didn't matter. The Kryptonian was stronger and faster, and the human was helpless against her. Oh yes, Alex just had to do what she was told, and what she was told, was to be a good little Piggy.

Alex "Kara, cut it out."

Alex whined once again, then added.

Alex "You're treating me like a piece of meat."

Kara "That's because you are a piece of meat."

Kara pointed out.  
  
Alex "What?"

Alex frowned in confusion.  
  
Kara "You said you were tired, right?"

Kara said brightly.

Kara "Here, lay down on this, like a good little Piggy."  
  
Alex "Okay."

Alex frowned with confusion, then asked.

Alex "Hey Kara, why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
Kara "Piggy? Because that's what you are, silly."

Kara chuckled, smacking Alex's fat ass, and then ordering.

Kara "And Pigs don't talk. What do they do?"  
  
Alex "Oink?"

Alex replied.

Kara "Yes, that's it, mmmmmmmm, more."

Kara pushed.

Alex "Oink, oink, oink, oink, oink."

Alex snorted and grunted, suddenly unable to do anything but make pig noises.

Kara "Oh Piggy, you're such a cute little pork chop."

Kara giggled, before licking her lips and adding.

"I can't wait to eat you."


End file.
